


Stimulating Pain

by Pastelpuff12



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Light BDSM, M/M, Tasers, crankiplier - Freeform, degration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: Ethan really wants Mark to dominate him after the ‘ Mark Punishes Ethan’ video.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 175





	Stimulating Pain

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Crankiplier fic! I hope you enjoy. If you do pls leave a like and comment 💕 I’ll post longer, more detailed crankiplier fics if this does well.

Mark's eyes squinted slightly as he glared down to his friend. Ethan was currently having his hands tied behind the chair he sat on, his legs were also bound together tightly. The men had decided to do a fun experiment with one another after the video ‘ Mark punishes Ethan’ where Ethan was fascinated with Mark towering over him while he acted. He expressed this to Mark shyly and there they were. Luckily for Ethan, Mark loved to be extremely dominant. 

“ I never thought I’d be doing such a thing with you, Ethan” Mark admitted slowly, pacing back and forth in front of the bound man. “ I guess it makes sense though” he scoffed. “ it seems like you’re always getting hot and bothered over me. I see the way you tremble when I catch you off gaurd, how you glance at me when I’m shirtless or even naked, and I’ve especially noticed how you casually grind on me whenever you have the fucking chance. You’re a slut.” 

Ethan shook his head, having the safe word they agreed on the back of his mind just in case “ I would never do any of those things, I just think you like to fucking flatter yourself you narrsastic prick!” He hissed back at Mark. 

Mark raised his eyebrow curiously as he listened to Ethan, barely getting affected by it. If anything, Mark was used to these things from some of his youtube comments. He chuckled before he raised his arm back and smacked Ethan across the face. 

Ethan gasped and looked to Mark, his pupils dilated as he felt excitement course through his veins feeling so alive. He tried to regain himself and get back in character “ what the fuck?! That hurt you piece of shit!” He screeched. 

Mark clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth and shook his head. “ you have a big mouth…. maybe I should make sure you can’t use it” he walked over to his little tool area, grabbing some duct tape. He then walked back to Ethan and showed him “ you okay with this? You can raise your hand whenever you want me to stop” Mark said, breaking character for consent and safety reasons. 

Ethan glanced to the roll of duct tape before looking right into Mark's fudge brown eyes “ do it. “ he said, his voice sounding like a challenge. 

Mark smirked, quickly regaining himself and getting back in character “ thought you’d be down for this. Bet you’ve been shut up before. I can only imagine that those little moans of yours are nice and squeaky” he said confidently, tearing off a decent sized piece of duct tape before putting it over Ethan’s mouth. 

Ethan blushed at Marks bold speculations. He felt the sticky piece of tape being placed over his mouth, getting more worked up by the second. 

Fans of Mark had seen his ‘ darkiplier ‘ side, it was like Mark's alter ego came to life through him in moments of dominance and sadism. It was mostly an act for the video, but for right now with Ethan, he could feel ‘ darkiplier ‘ coursing through his veins. 

Mark paced back and forth and looked over at his tools again “ you’ve been a real bad boy Ethan, I can’t let you just get away with that either” he let out a heavy sigh “ maybe I should pull out Mr. taser?” He suggested, picking up the tool. 

Ethan’s breath hitched as he quickly shook his head and let out muffled panic words in protest, of course no words came out clearly at all. He watched as Mark cackled like a Disney villain, gently caressing the cold metal of the taser. Ethan forgot to breathe for a good few seconds, though once he did start breathing again it was heavy through his nose. 

“You’re such a cute little whore, you know that?” Mark asked, tilting his head to the side. “ I mean, you constantly follow me around like a puppy. You’re always out trying to impress me too. Almost like you have a little crush on me. I wouldn’t be surprised if you do… I mean…. You did ask me to help you with this…. and obviously you loved me being such a dominant in that video we filmed” Mark sighed softly, “ oh well, time for your punishment, even though I’m sure it won’t really be a punishment to a slut like you, Ethan” 

Ethan ‘ tried’ to protest against the tape, watching the taser get closer and closer to him. Eventually Mark pressed the taser to his right side harshly, Ethan felt the electric pain travel through his whole body. Even though it was painful, Ethan couldn’t help but moan at the sensation. 

Viewing Ethan moaning through the pain made Mark feel a certain way that he’s never felt about his friend. “ god this is pretty hot to watch,” Mark admitted. He already decided he wanted a piece of that young man for himself. He put the taser down and ripped the piece of tape off Ethan’s mouth, making the other yelp. Mark only chuckled and climbed into his lap, his back straight and firm looking down into Ethan’s eyes. He grabbed a clump of Ethan’s hair and yanked it to pull his face to his, kissing him roughly. 

Ethan certainly didn’t expect Mark to do… that, though he wasn’t mad at it. He melted into Mark's kiss, sloppily kissing him back in bliss. His chest felt like it was being filled with warmth. 

Then Amy walked in. “ what the fuck??” She exclaimed from the other side of the room. Mark pulled away from Ethan, not daring to look at Amy “ shit.”


End file.
